


May We Dance

by Lightning1



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fearful Lafayette, Implied potiental Lams, M/M, School Dances, Supportive Hercules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-22 18:37:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning1/pseuds/Lightning1
Summary: Having no dance partner for the joined schools dance, Hercules takes to wondering for wallflowers to dance with, knowing it would make their night.He comes across a gentleman who looks like he wants to dance, but when asked is quick to refuse.Can Hercules make this male's night better?





	May We Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I couldn't help thinking of how historically Lafayette had basically got laughed off the dance floor by the Queen... I read that he had eventually improved, but I like the idea of him being afraid to dance again for fear of failing once more. Hercules to the rescue!
> 
> Oh! I also don't know French, so I used translate. Correct me if i'm wrong.  
> Je vous remercie! = Thank you!
> 
> Enjoy! ^^

Hercules wondered around the room, watching as his classmates and those of the other school danced around the room. He himself hadn’t yet found a partner willing to dance. As he walked along the wall, where most shy, nervous, or even excluded students hide along, he happened to spot his friend, Alex, elegantly leading along a young man with curled hair tied back out of his face. Hercules could see from both their expressions that it seemed they were infatuated with each other. With a chuckle, Hercules shook his head before continuing on once more, stopping some time later upon spotting a dashing young man, but what had his attention was the sadness in his eyes as he looked among the dancers.

Glancing out, Hercules spotted a few dancers who kept glancing in the male’s own direction, their own expressions conveying they were feeling put out as if they were rejected by this charming man. Curious, Hercules approached him.

“Hello.” He greed, startling the man who looked at him, quickly putting up a smile.

“Bonjour!” was returned to him.

Not only was he from the other school, but he was French too. No wonder the others looked so upset. He smiled at the man and gestured towards the dance floor, “Would you like to dance?”

As soon as the words left Herc’s mouth, he saw the subtle shift in the male’s posture, from relaxed to almost a frightened animal…

“N-no. I- I wouldn’t want to- how you say- steal the, uh, shot light…” the male answered.

Hercules hummed at the male’s response. That was certainly not what he was expecting, but clearly there was something about the situation that made this man uncomfortable. Deciding to not correct his words, figuring the guy was ruffled enough, he offered him a smile instead just to motion in the direction he had been walking before coming across this student.

“I see. Well, would you like to walk with me instead then?” he asked, and the relaxed manner was returned with a warm smile.

“Oui. That sounds nice.” He answered and he walked by Hercules’ side, not minding being led.

Carefully, Hercules lead his companion to a secluded area. Once far enough away, he turned to face the other, causing caution to appear on their face. Hercules simply offered his hand once more.

“We’re alone now… No one can see us…” he said.

“B-but you…” stuttered the other, the fear clearly visible in his eyes, though the rest of him had tried to remain unaffected.

Hercules chuckled, “Come on… Just one dance. If you don’t like it, well, who is to know we danced? After all, I could have found a dance partner after our walk…? We don’t know each other’s names, so no one could ever possibly know we danced.”

He watched as the male debated with this in his head after the initial shock of realizing he had been so frightened about dancing that he had forgotten proper introductions. Which honestly, one wasn’t really meant to do, especially since one could never truly be trusted, but Hercules was thankful that he hadn’t looked so unapproachable that his offer of a walk was refused.

“Hey… It’s just one dance. If you are truly not happy with it, we can just forget even saying our names and go on our way. It’ll be like it never happened… Deal?” he asked, hoping that just a little extra push would do it, wanting to be able to get the saddened look to go away and hopefully make this male’s night better.

He relaxed when he saw a soft smile come to the beautiful male’s face only making him appear more radiant in the moonlight. Damn… If Herc was an artist, he most certainly would have wanted to capture that.

“You drive a hard bargain, Monsieur…” the male muttered in answer before finally taking Hercules’ offered hand.

With that permission, Hercules smiled and gently pulled the male closer to his own body. It seemed the young man didn’t mind taking on the more submissive role as he felt the body in his arms relax just a little, though still much too stiff for dancing. That just wouldn’t do. Hercules listened to the music in the distance, waiting until the body in his arms loosened further before gently guiding into the beat. He kept the motions slow, not saying a word, and occasionally tightening his hold on the other when he felt the male in his arms stiffen and cling to him, feeling his balance failing. Hercules didn’t mind being the other’s rock and changing their slow steps so that his partner could regain himself, after all, it wasn’t about the dance, but having fun and Hercules was going to make sure that dancing was going to be fun for this beautiful male.

Once the music came to a stop, the male in Hercules’ arms pulled away, smiling almost blindingly bright. “Je vous remercie! I truly enjoyed that dance.” Was the first thing that he said.

Hercules bowed to him. “I’m glad and thank you for trusting me with the dance.” He responded.

It was quiet for a moment between them before the smile on Hercules’ partner softened. “Gilbert Lafayette…” he introduced, “My name is Marie- Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis De Lafayette…”

Hercules was a bit stunned by the rather long name, having no idea that anyone would ever want such a long name, but at the same time. He couldn’t help smiling at Gilbert.

“Pleasure to meet you, Gilbert. Name is Hercules. Hercules Mulligan.” He said in return.

A soft chuckle came from Gilbert before he soft bit his lower lip. “Monsieur Mulligan… May I have another dance…?” he softly asked.

Hercules couldn’t help laughing in return before once more offering his hand. “You may have as many dances as you would like, Gilbert.” He answered, pulling the other to his body, pleased to feel Gilbert relaxed in his hold, glad that the other looked up at him.

It was even better to see that there was no fear of falling in those brown pools no more.


End file.
